


A glance between the lines

by igot7_lords



Category: SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igot7_lords/pseuds/igot7_lords
Summary: Arthit is tsundere but Kongpob loves him anyway.~A series of unrelated one shots.





	1. Head over heels

Arthit likes to pretend he isn’t head over heels in love with Kongpob, especially in public. But sometimes, at home, late at night, Arthit will be rolled up in their comforter and watching Kongpob work. He’ll be silent and focused on the younger man and anyone who has seen Arthit look at Kongpob like this would call it heart eyes. Kongpob will turn and the pair will make eye contact.

“Kong,” Arthit will call quietly and sleepily for him, reaching out from his blanket burrito to make grabby hands. Kongpob will chuckle softly, and unable to resist the look, he’ll crawl onto their bed and into Arthit’s arms. Arthit will silently offer to pull Kongpob under the cozy blanket with him but the other will refuse with a shake of the head.

“Once you fall asleep, baby, I’m going to go back to my work.” Kongpob will tell him, kissing him gently on the forehead. Arthit will pout but snuggle against Kongpob anyway, closing his eyes and listening intently to Kongpob’s steady heartbeat. With the warmth of Kongpob under his cheek and the soothing smell of their combined scents, Arthit will fall asleep easily and quickly. Kongpob will stay in bed longer than he should, aware of his beckoning homework but all too focused on the love of his life snoozing away in his arms.


	2. Just hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to stop giving a fuck.

“P’Arthit, come sit here!” Kongpob and their combined friend group sat around a small table nursing drinks at Bright’s new bar. Kongpob was smiling widely and patting his leg for Arthit to sit on. A glance around the table showed that all the other seats were taken and sitting on the younger’s leg was the only choice Arthit had. Now, normally, Arthit would scoff and lean against someone’s chair or even sit on the floor- the whole group knew that- but god, Arthit had just had one hell of a day and all he wanted was to crawl into Kongpob's arms at home. So, he did the next best option. Arthit clambered onto Kongpob’s lap with a tired sigh, resting his head against the younger man’s shoulder. Their friends cheered and wolf whistled excitedly but Arthit noticed that Kongpob was unusually silent.

“Long day?” Kongpob questions Arthit so softly he almost doesn’t hear it over the other boys chattering excitedly about random topics. Arthit gently wraps his arms around Kongpob’s neck and nods, too tired to verbalize how he feels. Kongpob shifts the drink he was holding from his left hand to his right in order to caress Arthit’s hair and brush it out of his face.

“I’m sorry. Do you want to go home early?” He whispers the question in Arthit’s ear.

“No, s’ok,” Arthit tells him, playing with the hair on the nape of Kongpob’s neck, “Just don’t ask me to drink or I won’t stop.” He chuckles and at the same time they both tune in to their friend’s conversation.


	3. Fall again and again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never truly stop falling for someone

“Oh, shit!” Arthit, leaning back in forth in his chair, had leaned to far and was starting to fall backwards. His hand flailed out and at just the right time, Kongpob caught it and pulled him back up.

“Careful P, you almost fell for me again.” Kongpob warned him with a wink. Arthit’s jaw dropped in surprise at the sudden flirtation and when Kongpob casually went back to doing his homework as if he hadn’t just made Arthit’s heart do twelve flips in a row, Arthit reached out and smacked him on the arm.

“Hey!” Kongpob jumped at the sudden sting, turning to shoot Arthit his famous ‘Kicked Puppy’ look.

“Hey yourself! You can’t just say something like that and not give me a kiss!” Arthit whined, leaning forward and tapping his cheek. Kongpob shook his head at Arthit but leaned in to kiss his cheek anyway. At the last second, Arthit turned his head and their lips met. They pull away from each other and, feeling self satisfied, Arthit goes back to work. It’s his turn to leave a flustered Kongpob watching him with wide eyes.

Days later Arthit waited on the steps of the university to pick up Kongpob from his last class of the day. He was a little early and there was no one out and about, so to pass the time he played games on his phone and hummed a song that was stuck in his head. Arthit, so deep into his song, started to sway back and forth, forgetting that he’s standing on the edge of a step.

“I love you baby! And if it’s quite alright I need you baby!” He sang the chorus under his breath, theatrically taking a step forward, only to realize a little too late that there was nothing to support his weight. Arthit pitched forward with a fearful yelp but a pair of hands wrapped around his waist, stopping his fall. Arthit was about to thank and then yell at this stranger for holding him so intimately when a familiar voice whispered in his ear, tickling him with their breath.

“If you wanted to tell me you love me, you didn’t have to fall to get my attention.” Kongpob tightened his grasp around Arthit’s waist. Arthit, in the meanwhile, had turned a bright red and could feel the heat burning the tips of his ears.

"Hey!" Arthit shouted, jerking out of Kongpob's grip. He turned away hurriedly and willed his face to cool down, covering his eyes with his hands. Slowly, he lowered his hands and heaved a sigh. Arthit had an evil idea. 

"Kongpob," Arthit turned around and gave his best puppy dog eyes. Immediately Kongpob took him into his arms. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" He searched Arthit's face worriedly.

"There's something on your face," Arthit pointed out. Kongpob furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What?" Arthit leaned forward and pressed a peck to Kongpob's cheek before pulling away and caressing his cheek. Kongpob gaped at Arthit for a moment before his face slowly morphed into a smile. Arthit let out a giggle at his broad smile, playing with the hem of Kongpob's shirt.

"You! Are! So! Cute!" Kongpob exclaimed, pulling Arthit back into his arms. He dipped Arthit back, ignoring his gasp of surprise.

"By the way- I plan to make sure you are always falling for me over and over again." Kongpob announced with a smirk before leaning down to smother the love of his life in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late at night on a whim, so I apologize if they're OOC or my writing is just worse than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited, like at all. My beta has no idea I'm posting this but I couldn't resist.


End file.
